cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
The Bright Idea/Transcript
This is the transcript for "The Bright Idea," the second episode of Cimorelli's web series Summer With Cimorelli. Opening camera pans away from the girl's laptop and they're all thinking of a way to get money. Lauren: Maybe we should just call Mom and tell her the truth? Christina: No. I mean yes, we'll eventually tell Mom and Dad everything. Just after we prove we can handle this. Katherine: Handle what? We have six dollars to last us the entire summer! Dani: Summerelli. gives Dani a weird look. Dani: What? It can totally still be a Summerelli! Christina: Yes. Yes it can. Just not with that name. Now come on, we just need to figure out a way to make some money. Everybody think! girls go back to thinking of ideas to make money. Dani: Why don't, we just do what we do best? Sing! We could go to the boardwalk, put out a hat, and who knows? [Dani imagines the girls on the boardwalk singing the song Everything You Have. An old homeless man gives Dani the change from his cup and she smiles back at the girls. Christina interrupts Dani's fantasy.] Christina: We are not taking a homeless man's money! As a matter of fact, go back into your head and return that poor man's change! Dani: Fine. imagines herself walking back over and giving the change back to the man as the song continues. Outside of Dani's imagination, the girls continue to think of ideas. Lisa: Can't we just get boys to give us the money? and Dani give Lisa a questionative look. Lauren: How? imagines herself sitting in Subway drinking a soda, as a worker, Joey, walks over to her. Joey: Hey, can I get you another soda? Lisa: No thanks Joey, but you could be a sweetheart and pay my electric bill if you want. smiles and hands over the bill. Joey: laughs No. to reality. Christina: Come on! Think! There's gotta be something we can do. notices Lauren on her phone and takes it from her. Christina: Lauren! Focus. Lauren: Hey! That was giving me ideas! Christina: Really? Like what? Lauren: Well, people make money off of youtube videos right? Why can't we just make videos to get us through the summer? Christina: Yeah right, like we could earn enough money making videos. as she thinks about it We could make enough money making videos! girls look around at each other excitedly. First Video [The girls sing Everything You Have on the boardwalk for a group of people. The people cheer as they finish. The girls sit around their piano and look at the youtube video of them singing.] Christina: Not bad! Dani: And look how many views we got! Katherine: We're a hit! girls cheer and high five. Amy: ''And, ''if my calculations are correct, to get us through the summer we only have to do this: carry the four, minus seven, divide by three.... Every week. girls all sigh and hang their heads. Category:Summer with Cimorelli